Broken Rules
by TheGirlWithFreckles
Summary: When Alexandria Valentine gets introduced to Grell, all hell breaks lose. Breaking a rule centuries old and false emotions can cause more trouble than they're worth. (Names from other series are used, but no other plots.) OC x to many to count.
1. Introduction

**A Blast Into The Past**

December 1st, 1815

Alexandria Valentine was a very happy girl. Being the only child of Dawn and Victor Valentine meant she was spoiled. And the fact that her father was one of the richest men in London meant she was very proper. She knew how to curtsy and which fork to use for what. She could walk with a book on her head and knew how to insult someone while it seemed like a compliment. She could spell big words and knew French, German and Spanish.

She was also a vampire. Her family was the most powerful vampire family. Her father was almost five hundred and her mother was one hundred and Alex was only sixteen. Vampires are as fast as a human until puberty. And she hit it, hard.

Her voice went form soft and sweet to low and seductive, and when she was mad it had a commanding tone. She was almost five-nine and had jet black hair and deep blue eyes that made some do a double take. Even though she couldn't walk out in the sun with out using a vampiric sunscreen (something a witch usually makes for her father) she had a bronze tint to her skin. She had the Valentine symbol tattooed on her left hip and was very curvy.

She had a taken fighting classes with her dad even though she didn't need them. She was born with her speed and strength, she didn't need classes to be conformable with them. But her mother said she needed to have just as much elegance when she fought as she has when dancing at a ball.

Speaking of balls she was at the 1815's Annual Supernatural ball. There was witches, vampires, werewolves, fairies, grim reapers, half breeds, and some living dolls. How ever there was no demons or angels. Apparenlty they cause too many fights so they're no longer invited.

"Come and dance, Miss Alexandira. I am quite sure you will have an enjoyable night."

Alex glanced at her families butler Estuance. She heaved a loud sigh and said, "Estuance, I would love to dance on this night, however it seems there is no one available to dance." Even she could hear her British accent.

Estuance just smiled and wondered over to where the other butlers was. She looked around looking for a snack, she was very thirsty and her fanged had dropped, which is probably no one had asked her to dance. She seen a young witch looking around, she couldn't be more than six. She shook her head, 'No use to pick on the weak.'

She looked over and seen her aunt, Faith. Faith had bright red hair and usually painted herself red in dresses and sometimes in pants and blouses. Alex made to her way to her.

"Lady Faith, Lord Carletion. How nice it is to see you at this pleasant occasion." She said as she curtsied.

Lord Carletion, was the leader of the Carletion Family. When he wasn't being a 'Lord' he was he uncle Richard. He was also her fathers best friend.

"Ahh, Miss Alexandria, how nice it is. Seeing my brothers daughter is always a pleasure."

"Miss Alexandria, shouldn't be out dancing with a young suitor?"

Alex flashed a smile showing off her long white fangs, "I would love nothing more to be out dancing, but I do believe my fangs do scare them away."

Faith looked at Richard and they nodded. She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her over to a group of fairies. A male fairy with white whipsy wings looked over to them. "Ah, it's two if the beautiful Valentine ladies, an honer to meet you. I am Pip Goodfellow, Lord of the Fae."

Alex curtsied. She hated how he automatically knew she was a Valentine. Even humans knew. Each supernatural type had a Lord of their family and the a Lord over their type. Except Grim Reapers. They had no Lord and worked for God.

The fairies or Fae had only one old family, the Goodfellows, and apparently their Lord was Pip. The witches had three different old families, Winter, Cliente, Elric. The Lord over the Winter family was Lady Bella, the Lord over the Cliente family was Lord Marcous, and the Lord over the Elric family, Lord over all witches was Lord Van Hoenhime. The werewolves had two listed old families: Gator and Singh. Lord for the Gator family was Lord Harrmen and Lord over the werewolves and Singh family was Lord Parem.

The vampires had five: Carletion, Montengormry, Ash, Goth and Valentine. The Lord over each family was: Lord Richard Carletion, Lord Sincliar Montengormry, Lord Oliver Ash, Lord Gunther Goth and Lord Victor Valentine.

"Lord Goodfellow, I have a favor I need to ask of you." Alex asked with her fan concealing the lower part of her face.

"Anything for a lady as lovely as yourself, Miss Alexandria!" He chirped happily. "What ever service can I be of you?"

She closed her fan and smiled. He visibly paled and she could hear his heart speed up. 'You did say anything.' She titled her head to the side. "I pride myself on my control, I can a sure you that there is not a thing you should worry about."

He smiled and said, "I have heard the utter most great things about your control, that is not my concern. Why did you ask me?"

Faith stepped in then and said, "She has never had fairy plasma. You know how it gives us the ability to walk in the sun after we drink it. Miss Alexandria has never even seen sunlight in pictures, I feel it would be the perfect opportunity to do both at the same time."

He sighed and gestured for Alex to follow him. They walked out of the large ballroom and into a dimly lit hallway. They was at Lord Goths mansion. It lived up to his last name. "Miss Alexandria, jugding by what Lady Faith said you have only drank human blood?"

"I have drank blood of a werewolf once, it tasted vile. I have also drained a witch for the most degrading type of execution. She tasted quite like a human, only with a certain sweetness." She replied with a hint of boredom. 'If this went how I want it to he'd be dead.'

"Oh I heard the story, Trisha Elric was it?"

"Yes, that was many years ago, I am surprised I remember."

Fairies are one of the three supernaturals that are immoral. The other is vampires and grim reapers.

"It was almost ten years ago, not that long. Remember as a vampire, a many will be thousands while a few will be a hundred. Vampires out live fairies by centries, you will soon feel this way yourself." They'd stopped walking and he had opened up a door into a bedroom.

* * *

**Hi! This is my first Fanfic and I hope you guys like. Please review and tell me what you think, like you know, if I'm awesome...or not...**

**I don't own Black Butler or any of the other series plots in this story. I only own Alexandria.**


	2. Blood Sucker and Red Heads

**A Blast Into The Past**

December 1st

They'd stopped walking and he had opened up a door into a bedroom. They walked in and she sat him down on a chair and she walked behind him and put her head at the cruke of his neck. "I would say this will not hurt, however, I do not lie."

She plunged her fangs into his neck and he jerked causing her fangs to rip through his vein. He gasped and tried to get up but she pushed him back down with more froce than needed and bite him again. This time he stayed still. She sucked on his neck for half a minute before she pulled away when the door opened and what she thinks is a grim reaper walked in with a chain saw.

The red-headed male looked into his book and said, "Lord Pip Goodfellow. Fairy. 1,967 years old, wow oldest man in world. Death caused by a certain Valentine who didn't have enough control."

Alex paled. "Please no! He moved and caused my fang to rip his vein! I promise! Please let him live!"

Thr grim reaper looked at her. "I've never seen a vampire get on their knees and beg before. I guess I can let him live, but I'll see you later deary, I wanna see what else you can do on your knees." He finished with a wink and walked out of the room.

Pip gasped as he lurched forward. "Lord Goodfellow! I hope I have not hurt you anyway?"

He smiled at the black haired vampire. "Miss Alexandria, the grim reaper told you I am over one thousand, I have had much worst." He stood up and his wound started to heel. 'He's the king of the Fae I should not be worried.'

He walked out of the room and she followed behind him. As they entered the ballroom she walked up to her father. "Father, I'd like to request our leave." He turned from Dawn to look at her. "I am sorry Alexandria, but each supernatural Old Family Lord has to give a speach."

She nodded and turned away. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a dance. "It is ungentalmanly to pull a woman into a dance before asking her name."

The mad laughed. "Oh, but I already know who you are, deary."

Alex sighed and said "All of the people here know who I am. Allow me to refrase the statement. It is ungentalmanly to pull a girl into a dance before asking her if she wants to."

He hummed and replied with, "You're right. I'm sorry, deary would you like to dance?"

She laughed a little. "Of course. Might I ask who you are?" She only came up to the mans chest and if she angled her head up to look at him it would be rude. When they spun around she seen bright red air fall around them. "I am Grell Suticliff, you already know I'm a grim reaper."

A couple bumped into her back causing her to slam into his chest. When she stepped back she could tell the dance floor was a little less crowded. When he spun her she could see everyone watching the two dance. She felt her dress flow up and could feel cold air on her long legs.

When he pulled her back in she felt him chuckle a little bit. She couldn't help but to smile. She heard a few whispers of "Is that a _Valentine _dancing with a _grim reaper_?" He spun her out again and they all looked surprised to see her smiling. But her smile was wiped off her face when her father walked up to them. "I hate to interupt such a lovely dance, I am afraid it's time for the Old Families to make a speach."

Grell laughed and detached himself from Alex, "Of course." He turned and walked over to a table and sat down. As he walked away Alex noticed her dad glaring a hole into his back. "Father, the speach?"

He looked at her. She had a lingering smile and she was blushing. He groweled slightly. "Oh, yes the speech, come." Her, her mother and he walked up the steps onto the stage and the other supernatural lead families walked up and was next to them.

A man with classes and a sometype of death sycthe was first. "Hello, I am William Spears, grim reaper, and I will be opening tonights Supernatural Ball. I want to welcome Lord Victor Valentine, vampire, to make the first speach."

She watched as her father took long, powerful strides to the front. He could kill everyone in the room before they could draw their stakes. But then again, they would not need stakes.

"Good evening. As you know I am Lord Valentine. This-" He started gesturing to Dawn. "-is my wife, Lady Dawn Valentine. She-" Gesturing to Alex. "-is my daughter Miss Alexandria. Our family would like to thank you all for noticing our power and grace, electing us as the head of the vampires, and the leader of the supernaturals."

He walked back and stood next to Dawn. He looked over the crowd and when he seen Grell he pulled a pissed off face. She seen her mom elbow him.

"Next I'd like to welcome Lord Van Hoenhime Elric, witch, to make his speach."

The man had to be atleast seven foot. Her dad was six-eight and Van had about six inches on him. He was very large and muscular and had long gold hair pulled into a pont tail. She never looked him in the eye but she know he wore glasses. He had a bored yet sad look to him.

"Hello. I'd like to thank Mr. Spears for introducing me. As you know I no longer have a wife." She felt eyes go to her. "Although she was excuted by another supernaturl, I feel no hard feelings to the young lady. I'd like to introduce my oldest son, Edward." He pointed to a boy who had long gold hair, like his, only in a braid that hung down his back. He was a little short and she could smell the oil used in automail on him. "And my youngest son Alphonse." Alphonse was taller than Edward and had sand colored hair. After this she quit listening. The only thing she listened to was that Lord Parram has ten kids.

After the speaches where done she went back onto the dance floor looking foe Grell. She felt someone grab her arm and she knew it was her dad. "Alexandria we are leaving in five minutes. Tell Mr. Rainbow bye."

She bore her fangs at him and walked around looking for him. "My, my deary, are you looking for someone?"

She whipped around and looked at Grell. "I was looking to say goodbye."

He pouted. "Oh how sad, I was going to ask for another dance. But I will see you at Lord Phantomhives Christmas party?"

"Yes. However that's two weeks away, you should come by the manor in three nights, for father and mother will be out in London for the night."

He looked surprised at the invation. "We'll see deary, Will might have me working overtime."

She seen her mother waving her over. "I am sorry but I have to leave now." He nodded and kissed her hand and wondered off in the crowd.

She walked over to her mother. "Alexandria, he's a grim reaper, no."

"And why not?"

"Grim reapers and vampires are not a good match. Just please, Alex, trust me."

She sighed. "We are going to Lord Ciel's Christmas party, are we not?"

"As of now we are."


	3. Protective Valentines

**A Blast Into The Past**

December 4th, 1815

Alex had practically shoved her parents out the door. She couldn't wait to see Grell. He had been on her mind since the ball and he had manged to get himself into her dreams. She blushed at remembering some of her dreams. The way he said 'deary' was stuck in her head. She flopped onto her bed and looked out the closed window at the full moon. She flinched when she heard a werewolf howl.

'I have nothing to be scared of Estuance is here and I am one of the strongest vampires in history. Plus if Grell comes he will keep me safe. 'If' he will, he better.'

She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She felt a breeze ghost against her bare legs. Her blue eyes snapped open. 'I didn't leave the window open.' She grabbed the sword she kept next to her bed and threw it straight up in the air and into her ceiling. "That's rude, what has that ceiling ever done to you?"

She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Hmm I do not know. Maybe it sneaked up on me." She felt the bed shift under someones weight and a strong arm wrap around her waist and her rolled her over.

"You have really blue eyes, almost scary, really."

"You are one to talk, you have yellow-green eyes and you wear glasses."

"Would you rather me not wear them and see nothing but a blur?"

She just smiled and clasped his face. His red hair had pooled around them and mixed with with her black hair. He touched his nose to hers.

Alex's face bloomed a bright red. Grell smiled, "Oh how I love the color red, and here your face is red."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed where it met her shoulder. Her breathe hitched. She stroked his broad shoulders and put her hands on his chest. He reach up and took off his vest and jacket leaving him in his pants and button up.

She felt him pull off her overcoat, leaving her in her night gown. She blushed and suddenly felt very cold. Grell poked one of her breast and watched her nipple get hard. "G-Grell! Do not touch my breast!"

He hummed again and kissed her ear and trailed down her jaw bone and then kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rubbed her leg. She felt a warm feeling between her legs and decided to ignore it.

When he pulled back he smirked and grabbed her breast. "What was that you said about not toughing your breast?" "Never mind. Just help me get this damn night gown off!" He helped her tug it off leaving her completely nude. She started unbuttoning his shirt, "Get your clothes off too." Her voice was whiny.

He tried to get out of his clothes but Victor burst in threw her bedroom door. Alex screamed and ducked under the covers and Grell froze. "What the hell is going on in here?" Alex could feel the rage radiating off of him. 'Oh God please do not kill him.'

Grell smiled and said "Well considering that you have a daughter you know good and well whats going on in here."

"That is it!"

Victor tackled him off her bed. She quickly put her night gown on and ran over to them only to be picked up off the floor by Dawn. "Al-ex-and-ria." The anger in her voice made her space out the letters in her name. She wiggled out of her grasp and over to Victor and Grell. "Father let him go!"

"No! Alexandria do you know what he was going to do?"

"Yes! I am the one that started it!"

The room got silent and Grell punch Victor and knocked him a few feet. "Grell..." She sighed out. He looked at her. "Now deary, do you want to come with me? I promise I'll bring you back in as good of shape as you left in."

"Yes I want to go with you." He picked her up and walked to the window. "You may think what I'm doing with your daughter will hurt her, Lord Valentine, but everything that happens will be up to her." And with that he jumped out the window.

She had closed her eyes and gripped tight to him. "Grell, I hope you where kidding when you said I would be the same as I had left. If I am able to walk then you did not do your job properly."

He skidded to a stop and almost fell over. He sat her down and looked at her with surprise. "Did, did I really hear the next Lord Valentine say that?"

She smirked up at him. "Who else would have said it? I thought we was the only ones here?" He smiled and bent down to kiss her when a spear like thing shot between them. "Wiiiiilllll, I have the night off!" Grell whined. She looked over at William. "Grell that's not why I'm here."

He turned to Alex, "You know you're a vampire?" She scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "No, I am? Why, I did not notice that I can not walk in the sun. Someone should have told me!" Will groaned. "Never mind my interruption, have a good night." When he went to pull back his death scythe Alex grabbed the shaft and snapped it. "You may want to reconsider the way you phrased that statement, Mr. Spears."

William and Grell both swallowed hard. Breaking a death scythe is no small feat. And the fact she used that much strength without dropping her fangs or having her pupils slit was impressive. William coughed, "I apologize for interrupting your evening, Lady Alexandria."

She looked at him and smiled. He had once seen the same evil smile spread across Sebsatians face. "That is better. I simply can not wait to hear how the concuil will react to a broken death scythe."

William just walked away. 'She's defiantly a Valentine. If it wasn't for her blue eyes and black hair it would be her strength and arrogance.' He sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'Even so, she broke my death scythe with her base strength, she's one of the strongest if not the strongest.' He turned and looked at the cuddling couple. 'To add feul to fire Grell has taken a liking to her. He's much stronger than we give him credit for, but he acts on emotion to much. And she seems to as well. If they were to become mates, the amount of rules broken will sentence them both to death.' He stepped into the relem of the Reapers.

Ronald ran up to him. "Teacher, you seem stressed."

"What happened the last time a vampire mated with a grim reaper?"

He blinked and tilted his head to the side. "They where both sentanced to death. The old family that she had came from rallied all the supernaturals and declared war on the grim reapers. The world almost burned."

Will groaned and face palmed. "I feel a war coming on."

Grell had layed the sleeping countess in her bed. It was almost daylight and he couldn't risk hurting her. He looked around and the room and seen a family portrate. He sighed knowing if he was to concieve a child with her they'd be killed. He walk to the window and shut the thick black velvet curtains and went to the Undertakers.

"Undertaker!" Grell yelled as he walked in. He seen Sebastain and Lord Phantomhive sitting on a coffin. "Grell what are you doing here?" Ciel asked looking at him. "I need to ask the Undertaker a few questions."

"Ohh~ Mr. Red Head I believe you know the price for that."

Grell frowned and snapped, "I slept with Alexandria Valentine, and Victor knows."

Sebastain and Undertaker paled. "Master, shall we come back later?" "No, I wanna hear this!"

The Undertaker and a frown on his face and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Grell, do you mean to start a war?" Grell sighed and sat on a coffin and rubbed his face in his hands. "If I wanted to start a war I would have simply killed her."

"She is a countess, a vampire, and you're a grim reaper, a soul collector. The last time this happened the second war that almost ended the world happened. And out of all thirdteen old family ladies you picked her. You know she's classified as one of the strongest, easily beating going toe to toe with any grim reaper."

Grell looked up at him and growled out, "She broke Williams death scythe."

Ciel spoke up then. "You're saying that death scythes _are _breakable?" Sebastian was about to answer when Grell added, "And it was her base strength, she didn't need to summon her inner power."

Ciel growled, "What am I missing here? What is wrong with a grim reaper and vampire couple? And how could Alexandria break his death scythe?"

Undertaker and Grell was going to say something when Sebastain stepped in. "If a vampire and grim reaper have a child it's strength would over come even an elder demon, like myself. That is something that is very rare. And breaking a death scythe is possible, by an old family supernatural. The Valentine family is the ones that do it the most because of their short tempers. Murdoch Valentine, her grandfather and Sinclair Valentine, her uncle both have cause a lot of trouble to grim reapers for doing that. But, from my understanding, Lord Victor Valentine is a much kinder vampire than his family represents?"

Grell sighed threw his nose. "To everyone else yes, however he seems to hate me."

Sebastain continued. "Alexandria holds a very high place in the minds of supernaturals, demons and angels, and grim reapers. Not only is the Valentines a strong vampire family, they're also the oldest and each one that's alive has centuries of knowledge with them."

Undertaker jumped in then, "In the conceals records each high ranking supernatural is kept listed, and are watched. Until Alexandria shows the conciel otherwise, her grandfather and uncle are tied for strongest. Her father, Victor has a reputation of being intemadating with words not strength. And her mother, Dawn is a Montengormry vampire, one of the weaker families, but Dawn is very unique as she was able to walk in the sun."

"Wait, what? Who all knows of her ability?" Grell asked.

"Victor, Dawn, and the occupants of this room."

"Wait, Sebastain how do you know?"

"Well my lord, I am very familiar with the current Lord Valentine."

Undertaker sighed. "I feel the Bloody Valentines son will be as ruthless as him."

"You say that as if the war has already started."

Grell huffed and asked angerly "What makes you think there will be a war?"

Undertaker just looked at him, "Even if this was an one time only thing, and we all know it's not, you would have broken the treaty."

Sebastain asked them, "Does Miss Countess Alexandria know about the treaty?"

When Alex had woken up she had wanted her red reaper to be in her bed. 'I will be seeing him in a week at Lord Phantomhives party.' She noticed it was daylight yet she was not sleepy. 'How odd.' She got out of bed and smirked at the pain in her legs when she tried to walk. She ran her a bath and sunk into it. She closed her eyes and put her head under. She opened underwater and seen a face.

She flung herself out of the water to see no one there. She couldn't even smell anyone. She got out of the bath and put her leather fighting outfit on. It was black leather pants and boots, with a black spandex tank top. She inched her way into her father office. She opened the book of records of people her father kept as allies.

Date: 3/15/1390

Name: Undertaker

Type: Grim Reaper

Known for: Legendary reaping skills. Reaped the witch Morgantha Winter. Reaped the werewolf Hermontas Gator. Reaped the witch Gadreil Elric. Reaped the Triplet Witches, Alexandra, Amanda and Annabelle.

Rank in conceals overall supernatural strength: 3rd

'This paper is ancient. It was written right after father was born, when grandfather first took the title of The Bloody Valentine. But if Undertaker is that strong I will need him, I think I read somewhere he retired from reaping.' She pinched her nose feeling a headache coming. A knock came from the door.

"Miss Alexandria, it is half past noon, you need to be in bed." Alex looked at him and nodded. "I must agree, Estuance, I have been awake for far to long."

Grell let out a revealed sigh. "She didn't mention it, but she acted as if she didn't know why Will showed up last night." It was then an all black carriage pulled up with black huge horses. Two intercepting purple V's where on the door and a large man dressed in all black opened to revel Dawn Valentine. She had on a red and gold ball gown, showing her worth to the world.

She enter and curtsied to the men. "It is unladylike like to arrive without notice, however I am afraid if my husband knew I was here he would have my head."

The Undertaker looked at her. "I'm assuming you want to talk about Alexandria?"

She nodded and looked at Grell and smiled. "You are stronger than Mr. Spears lets on." He just stared at her. She turned to Ciel and Sebastian, "Lord Phantomhive, Sebastian, interesting seeing you here."

"Undertaker, my daughter does not know of any war or treaty. The only thing she knows is that demons and angels are not allowed at the Supernatural Ball. Before you ask why she doesn't know, I am afraid that she takes after her grandfather and wants to start as much as she can. She obviously enjoyed the gossip caused by just dancing with him, so courting him is nothing more than something to keep her from being bored. You are on the conceal are you not? If something was to get stirred up, you could stop it right?"

"Lady Valentine, I'm retired, I can't do a thing."

She looked at him and bore her fangs. Both at least two inches long. Her hazel eyes started glowed a little. "I do hope you reconsider. It would be absolutely tragic if Victor started a war over nothing." She turned to Grell "Where did you take my daughter and what did you do to her?"

He looked at her. She was not as scary as Victor or Alex. "We was in your front yard and we talked. If you want to know I suggest acting like a good mother and asking Alex."

She moved as fast as lighting over to him. She smiled and retracted her fangs a little and her eyes stopped glowing. "You know, I never drank a reapers blood before, I am wonder what it takes like?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian who just shrugged. "Are you saying you have drank something other then human blood?"

She whipped her head to look out the window. "I do believe I will be taking my leave now, seeing as it is December, the sun sets earlier." She turned and left.

"I think we should leave too, Sebastian." "Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Is it a sin to suck so bad at pot lines?**

**Ugh, I didn't have time to fix any spelling errors so as soon as I can I'll fix it.**


End file.
